


Wolf in Sheep's Clothing

by 37054ljH



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: 2P!Hetalia, Allen finds that hot, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Mentioned Slut Shaming, Prom, Reader puts up with no one's crap, and is not your typical nerd or bad girl, high school setting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 15:10:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19153522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/37054ljH/pseuds/37054ljH
Summary: (Name). A girl you should never mess with if your life depended on it. She can be kind, and can be equally as cruel to those who deserve either. (Name) is also one of those girls who isn't interested in finding love, in fact she isn't afraid of being alone, until she meets the dangerous--and mysterious--baseball player, Allen F. Jones.How strange. The bad boy and the nerd. Opposites do attract after all.**Parental guidance may be needed if reader is under eighteen or is vulnerable to certain subjective themes, such as mentions of intense violence, strong language, and/or sexual themes.**Originally published on Wattpad on April 3, 2016





	Wolf in Sheep's Clothing

"I swear to God Allen if you don't stop that I will kick your stupid-as-hell ass to whatever next dimension this world has and back," (Name) threatened to the taller, much more muscular boy--or was it man?--walking right behind her.

Yeah, she was talking about Allen Fucking Jones.

Ever since learning that she was much stronger than most guys and girls in the school and could take care of herself just fine, taking no shit from anyone, (Name's) school's most handsome bad boy, Allen, suddenly seemed to take an interest in her. Of course, (Name) figured the guy only liked her because of what she had, which wasn't surprising considering the fact that he dumped every eager whore in this place once he satisfied himself.

Hell, he even had the nerve to fuck a whore right in public, and he smirked (SMIRKED!) as (Name) as she walked by to her next class. Though it was nothing new to (Name), she hated how people these days think they could get away with so many things while they were in school. Hell, her own parents taught her to be better than that, and damn was she grateful!

Currently, (Name) was trying to find a quiet place where she could do her homework in peace, but Allen decided to be a dumbass and follow (Name) to that place, probably just to bother her.

"Why?" he asked in that husky voice that never worked on (Name). "You're so much fun to hang out with."

"Don't you have anything better to do than talk with a "lowlife" like me?" (Name) asked, still not facing Allen. "Right now you could be doing...I don't know, fucking a whore right in the middle of the hall? Why people allow that in schools I will never know, nor do I want to."

"Oh don't be like that babe," Allen sighed, throwing an arm around (Name's) shoulders. "You know you like it."

"And you're the dumbest person alive," (Name) snapped back. "Oh, and if you don't remove your arm from me this instant, I will shatter your elbow, or better yet, I could ask Oliver to make those cupcakes I _know_ you enjoy."

Allen visibly cringed at the latter, and it was (Name's) turn to smirk. Oliver was (Name's) very close friend and if she could, she could practically see him as the god of cooking. God his cooking tasted like Heaven, and not only that, but Oliver was known to give "poisoned" cupcakes to those who didn't suit his tastes, like Allen for example. Speaking of whom, Allen feared Oliver's cupcakes so much that he would run away every time Oliver would offer him one. (Name) always laughed her ass off when that happened.

Other than that, (Name) didn't understand why people feared Oliver. He was such a great guy if you bothered to get to know him personally, and (Name) knew enough about Oliver to know that he was easy to fluster if you complimented his freckles. Once, when (Name) said they looked like chocolate chips and she began to talk on and on about how they might taste if kissed, she heard a thud and realized that Oliver had blushed so much he actually hyperventilated himself.

How could no one find that cute?! Although at the time, (Name) worried she might have broken Oliver.

"So what's it going to be Allen?" (Name) asked, staring right into the bigger boy's eyes. Of course, he grumbled to himself and finally released (Name). "That's what I thought."

Finally, peace at last!

~~~

"All right class, I have some news for this next weekend," (Name's) homeroom teacher spoke up when class was almost over. "There will be a ball coming up, and everyone, I mean everyone, must attend with a partner."

While many of the girls squealed in delight, and the boys groaned, (Name) found herself joining the boys. She hated dances, they were too loud and distracting. Not to mention she couldn't dance to save her own ass.

Eyes bore into the back of her head, and turning, (Name) was delighted...not...to see Allen smirking at her. Oh God, if he was planning on asking her out just to embarrass her out in public, she'll do more than ask Oliver to poison him or break his arms herself! She'll make him regret being a man!

What you didn't know was that your friend and Allen seemed to be planning something for you.

~~~

"So, you want to ask the poppet out?" Oliver asked with a huge grin on his face. "I knew something was up in that head of yours."

"Shut up pinkie," Allen growled, feeling Oliver's gaze upon him become a little more menacing.

"(Name) doesn't mind my choice of color, and what is wrong with pink?" he asked.

"Everything!" Allen hollered before lowering his voice. "Can we just get back on topic?"

Just like that, Oliver's childlike grin was back. "But of course! I'll be more than happy to help you. (Name) does need a love life after all, but I warn you"--Oliver glared down at Allen--"if you so much as try to do something she doesn't like without her consent, I will see to it that you never live to see another day my boy. Although I think she'll be more than happy to do it herself."

Allen shivered. Why oh why did Oliver have to be so goddamn scary?

~~~

The ball was here, and (Name) was hoping nothing eventful would happen tonight. She of course tried to not go to the ball, but her parents forced her to go, saying that she needed a break from homework. Didn't they know that they were too loud for (Name)? Not to mention she may have to witness people fucking each other like there was no tomorrow. *CoughcoughAllencoughcough*

Speaking of people fucking each other, one whore had come up to her during school today and thought that she was the whore herself. Of course, (Name's) response was this.

"Oh I'm the whore? It seems you do not know its meaning stupid girl. A whore is someone who willingly gives away their bodies with any person they can get their hands on. Basically, you are the very definition of a whore, as you lost your virginity to a jock at the age of fifteen, and unlike you, I still have my virginity, and not only that, but you have sex with whatever boy you can get your hands on. It seems to me that you're not going to have a good sex life in the future, though I know without a doubt that your only propose in life is to have sex."

Of course, the whore tried to deny it, and, when everyone began to laugh at her, she, being the crybaby she is, ran off. (Name) surely didn't care if the girl would take her own life. She was just a waste of space after all.

If she couldn't handle karma, then (Name) wouldn't care if she disappeared tomorrow. It wasn't like anyone would miss her anyway.

Someone tapped her shoulder, and (Name) groaned upon seeing who it was.

Allen.

Unlike those shirts and jackets that would reveal all the muscle underneath, combat boots, or the baseball bat he seemed to carry with him twenty-four seven, he was wearing a suit (a suit!), which did nothing to hide his well-built structure. (Name) would've found him handsome had it not been for his boorish personality.

"Don't you dare start with the flattery Allen. I'm really not in the mood," she said, turning away.

"I wasn't going to," he replied, to (Name's) surprise. She gazed back at him. "I only wanted to ask you what you're doing here by yourself."

"Waiting for this damn prom to be over," (Name) replied. "I swear prom is only a waste of time. You buy a dress and jewelry, and for only one day? Talk about a waste in money."

Allen grunted, sounding agreeable.

"Why are you really here Allen?" (Name) asked. "You obviously didn't come here just to ask me that question."

"You're right, I'm not," he agreed, staring directly into her eyes. "I'm here because I was wondering if you wanted to dance."

(Name's) face heated up, and not because of who asked the question. "I-I don't dance Allen."

"Sure you don't," he said sarcastically. When (Name) attempted to glare at him, Allen already had her arm in his grasp and he began to drag her to the dance floor.

"H-hey, I already told you I can't dance!" (Name) protested as Allen finally found a spot for the both of them.

"And I told you that you just need to practice," Allen shot back, with a smirk.

"You did not say that earlier," remarked (Name) with a deadpan.

Allen ignored her and proceeded to position the both of them for the dancing. Blushing, (Name) was trying to follow his movements without tripping over herself or stepping on his foot.

By this time, (Name) was grateful no one was watching her. It was bad enough that Allen was already chuckling at her failed attempts to follow his lead. Thankfully, before long, a slower song came on and (Name) could move to the light beat a little better.

"This isn't why you dragged me to the dance floor, is it?" (Name) asked once she got the rhythm of the music.

Allen sighed, which, once again, surprised (Name). "No, that's not the only reason," he admitted.

"Then what is it?"

Allen looked around as if they were being watched. "Come with me," he urged, dragging her off the dance floor and into a secluded corner.

(Name) waited for him to explain.

Allen fumbled with his fingers, seemingly agitated and...nervous? (Name) sure didn't see that in Allen before.

"Okay, I just want to get it over with. (Name)I'minlovewithyou!"

You couldn't decipher his words. "Come again?"

Allen sighed again. "(Name), I'm in love with you."

You were pretty sure the moment your heart stopped was written all over your face. Then you found yourself stammering out, "S-since when?"

"Since you easily took out those fuckers," Allen answered. "Don't you remember? You were fucking hot doing that."

(Name) blushed again, but she did remember that day clearly. It happened one day while she was on her way home from school. Then, these three dumbasses thought it would be a good idea to try and take advantage of her, but boy were they wrong. (Name) made sure that they regretted ever having what made them a man and, not only that, but she forced them to wear their severed dicks as necklaces because (Name) believed it would show everyone just how much of an idiot they were. Though, Allen was there? She didn't see him anywhere.

"I blend into the shadows doll, you should know that by now," Allen said with a smirk, reading (Name) clearly. By now she were a little embarrassed, but could she blame herself at the time? (Name) didn't even know what Allen was capable of before he began to bother her at every chance he got and she were too busy defending herself to notice him.

"So, let me get this straight. The main reason you were bothering me was because you found that _hot_?" (Name) almost demanded. She thought Allen was stupid, but this was icing on the cake.

"Yes." Allen then, once again, did something unexpected. He was suddenly in front of her, too close for comfort, and placed his lips on hers.

Goddamn...(Name) didn't want to admit it, but Allen's kiss tasted...wonderful. Before she could stop herself, (Name) was leaning into the kiss, finding herself not wanting it to end and being disappointed that it did.

"Now, (Name), will I have the honor of being your boyfriend?" Allen asked with a smirk that (Name) now found...alluring.

She grumbled. "Fine, but if you cheat on me, I will make you regret the day you were born."

Allen chuckled. "Oh I have no doubt of that, doll."


End file.
